Mystery and Madness
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are summoned to a country estate on a baffling case. At the same time, Alice, Tarrant, Alannah, and Margaret are visiting the Lady of the House-and Alannah can't help but notice that this case hits rather close to home.
1. Chapter 1 A Summons

Mystery and Madness

Chapter One: A Summons

_**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a crossover. I am basing Holmes and Watson on the books. I am also going to be writing in third person, as I feel only Doyle himself can write Watson in first person and do it well. **_

It was a typical day in London-cold, foggy, wet, and dank-smelling. People scurried down the sidewalks, jostling each other as they hailed cabs, ducked into stores, restaurants, and other places of business. The sun peeked weakly out from the dull gray sky, casting dull light on the buildings.

On Baker Street, the traffic of people was just as heavy, but one observing would note that most of the buildings did not stand out from the fog, except for one-221B Baker Street, home to Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson.

Inside, the Great Detective sat in his favorite chair, smoking a pipe and watching in barely suppressed amusement as his colleague, friend, roommate and chronicler John Watson, M.D., frantically shuffled through a teetering pile of papers on the table. "Lose something, Watson?"

Watson glared at him, and then jumped out of the way as the pile of papers, already overbalanced, fell over, landing in a scattered heap at his feet. "Really Holmes, your housekeeping habits are appalling! I have spent nearly twenty minutes looking for…" he trailed off as he noticed Holmes holding a long cream colored envelope in his hands, a wicked smirk on his face. Watson groaned. "How long have you had that?"

Holmes chuckled and waved the envelope. "Since it was delivered last night. I have not had the chance to read it yet, however. But from the envelope, I can tell that it was written by someone who is wealthy, lives in the country, and was very nervous, perhaps even scared."

"How can you tell that?"

"This envelope is very heavy, and only the wealthiest could afford such fine paper. I've no doubt the paper the letter is written on is part of a very expensive set of stationary. Also, the ink is very fine, which only comes from the best pens. The country is easy enough. Observe the fine dust of pollen on the envelope. This indicates that the writer was near either a park or lives in the country." Holmes grinned. "The postmark is an even bigger indication." Watson sighed.

"Yes, but the scared bit?"

"The envelope is nearly transparent in places. Now, let us see what the letter says." He split the envelope, spreading it out on his knee to better read it. _"To Mister Sherlock Holmes, Baker Street, London, from Mr. Randall Spode, The Green Oaks, Essex. _

_Mr. Holmes:_

_I did not know who else to write to, but I am in urgent need of your help. The local police and doctor are completely useless, you see. I have a young daughter, and she has always been a frail and sickly child. Three years ago, the doctor that had been treating her passed away, and I have since been looking for a new doctor. Six months ago, I received a visit from a man calling himself Dr. Merkle. He claimed to have a surefire cure for my Sylvia's ailment. At first, I was skeptical-I have had my share of fakers and charlatans, but the Doctor was able to convince my wife that he was speaking the truth. So, against my advice, she allowed the man to treat Sylvia. _

_For a while, it seemed as though his treatment was working-Sylvia was energetic, her face acquired a healthy glow, and she was able to spend a few hours outdoors. But then, one week ago, the maid went to fetch her for breakfast, and found her collapsed on the floor, pale as a ghost and unresponsive. Every effort to revive her was unsuccessful, and she was freezing cold to the touch. The only indication that she was not dead was the barely perceptible rise and fall of her chest. _

_Mr. Holmes, I am need of help. I was urged to write to you by my wife, who loves reading about your adventures. Please come at once, I am at my wit's end. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Randall Spode." _

"So Watson, what do you make of it?"

Watson frowned darkly. "It sounds as though those poor people were taken advantage of. For a fellow physician to do something as reprehensible as that is baffling. He sounds nearly as bad as Dr. Roylott!"

Holmes nodded, and then bounded to his feet. "Yes, well, why are we still sitting around here? We've got a train to Essex to catch! Bring your bag, Watson!" The two men ran outside, and Holmes hailed a cab to the station.

The train journey did not take long, and Holmes and Watson soon arrived at the large sprawling estate owned by Lord Randall Spode. The Lord himself came out to meet them, his florid face drawn up in an expression of relief and worry. When he spoke, his voice was low. "Sherlock Holmes, I presume?" Holmes nodded, and Lord Spode breathed a great sigh of relief. "Thank God! I was beginning to despair."

Holmes smiled. "I hope to be able to help. This is my friend and colleague, Dr. John Watson." Spode and Watson shook hands, and then Watson spoke.

"If it's at all possible, I would like to examine your daughter."

Spode nodded. "You may if you wish, but I have had doctors coming in and out of this house for nearly a week, and none of them have been able to figure out what the matter is. But come along." He led them inside, then upstairs to a bedroom with two occupants.

The first, a pale young woman with brown hair and tired grey eyes, introduced herself as Lady Spode. The second occupant, a young girl that looked about seven, was lying in the bed, covers tucked under her chin. Her eyes were shut, and she was unnaturally still. Only by peering closely at her were Holmes and Watson able to see that she was breathing.

Watson touched her forehead, and then drew his hand back with a hiss. Holmes looked over at his friend. "Is she feverish?"

"No, Holmes, she's freezing. It feels as though she's encased in a block of ice." Watson frowned, then took out his stethoscope and listened to her heartbeat for several minutes, a dark frown on his face. "Her heartbeat is very slow." He removed the stethoscope, shaking his head. "All signs point to hypothermia, but this is high summer." Holmes leaned in, peering intently at Sylvia.

"Watson, do you see the color of her lips? They are nearly black. There's also some sort of substance on them." Watson blinked, and then leaned close to Sylvia.

"You're right, Holmes. There's something there, though I'm not sure what it could be. Perhaps the remnants of something she drank?"

Holmes nodded, and then turned to the parents. "Now, I think it is time you tell me all about this Dr. Merkle."

_**A/N: The Underlanders will appear in the next chapter. **_


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected Guests

Mystery and Madness

Chapter Two: Unexpected Guests

Spode took a deep breath. "Dr. Merkle is a man of about fifty, with a rather hooked nose and rather strange way of speaking. He has a low voice, and Regina-my wife-will tell you that he sounds foreign. Yet he seems to me to have an English accent."

Regina spoke up. "It's not the accent so much as…I cannot think of how to put it."

Holmes smiled. "Put it in the best way you know how, Lady Spode."

Regina nodded, and then continued. "He says things sometimes…words and phrases that I have never heard before. I asked him once what one of the phrases meant, and he told me it was not for well-bred ladies to know. He is a very polite man, but…I cannot help but feel as though he is scared of something."

Holmes frowned. "Did you recognize the language?" Lady Spode shook her head, and he nodded. "Is Dr. Merkle still in the house?"

Lord Spode shook his head. "No, he left shortly after Sylvia took a turn for the worse. I have been inquiring at every hotel and boarding house nearby, but nobody has seen him."

Holmes frowned. "If he is foreign, it is possible that he could be long gone by now. Watson, tomorrow we shall head into town and see what we can find out about this doctor. Lord Spode, would you object to us staying here for the night?"

Spode shook his head, and then noticed Regina twisting her hands in her lap. "Darling, what is it?"

Regina gulped. "Well…aren't you forgetting?" Spode blinked in confusion, and Regina blushed. "I invited Margaret Kingsleigh to visit for the weekend, and…oh, she'll be here any moment!"

Spode laughed. "My dear, is that all you are worried about? This house has more than enough rooms! You need a friend, after all. When is she due to arrive?"

At that moment, there was a loud scream of surprise from downstairs. Everyone exchanged glances before running downstairs.

Standing in the parlor was a small group of four people, three women and one man. The women were not too startling-except for one, who was a tall red head wearing a deep blue dress, and a haversack flung over one shoulder. Around her waist was a corded belt with a dagger thrust into it. The other two Regina recognized as Margaret and her sister Alice. But it was the man that caused everyone pause.

He had on a tall purple top hat from which strands bright electric orange hair peeked, a pale face, and was wearing a dark purple suit with a sash made up of spools of yarn. His wide green eyes appeared almost lopsided, and he had orange stains on his fingers. Alice had her arms looped around his waist.

The awkward silence was broken when Regina came forward and hugged Margaret. "Oh, Margaret, it has been so long! I am so glad to see you!"

Margaret kissed her cheek. "Regina, it's been years. You look wonderful! Now, let me introduce my friends. You know Alice of course. This is her husband, Tarrant Hightopp." Regina smiled uncertainly at Tarrant, and he bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Milady." Regina's smile was more genuine this time.

Margaret smiled, and then indicated the redhead. "And this is Lady Alannah Stayne."

Alannah smiled at her. "As Tarrant says, it is a pleasure to meet you. But I think perhaps we might have come at a poor time."

Margaret frowned. "Regina, is this true?"

Regina shook her head vehemently. "No, not at all…it's just…Meg, I need a friend badly!" She gave a loud sob, and Margaret hugged her. "It…it's our daughter, Sylvia. She is ill, and we don't know why!"

Spode sighed. "Yes, which is why these gentlemen are here." He indicated Holmes and Watson, and Alannah turned her attention to them.

"Who are you?"

Holmes glared at her. "Sherlock Holmes, and this is my colleague Dr. Watson."

Alannah grinned. "I've read your books, Dr. Watson. They're quite good, though I must confess I never thought I'd meet Mr. Holmes in person. Of course, I wager you never thought you'd meet Tarrant Hightopp in person either."

Watson frowned. "And why not?"

Alannah merely smirked. "You'll find out soon enough, Dr." She sat down on the sofa, sighing deeply, eyes closed. "Meggie, next time we are simply going to arrive at your old home and then take the train. I spent four hours concocting this travel potion. Thank Time it worked." Margaret chuckled.

"Alannah, you are being far too modest. You have a talent for potions."

"I also have a talent for doing anything I can to help my family. And you have a talent for being rather persuasive."

Alice laughed. "I thought I was the persuasive one! But what does it matter? Lady Spode, if it is not too much to ask, what is wrong with your daughter?"

Regina sighed. "That is what Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson are trying to help us to figure out. It started a week ago. She is cold as death, barely breathing, and nothing any doctor does seems to help. She is unresponsive. And…just two weeks ago she was doing so well! I cannot believe I trusted that Dr. Merkle! I'm so foolish! Lady Stayne, what is the matter?"

Alannah was gripping the couch cushions, her breathing slow and steady. When she spoke, her voice trembled in barely suppressed rage. "Merkle? Could you tell me what he looks like?" Regina described him, and all present gasped in shock when Alannah's eyes flashed deep red. "That….slurking….shukm juggling…charlatan! Lady Spode, might I be allowed to see your daughter?"

Spode found his voice. "And what do you think you could do? Who are you, anyway? How did you do that trick with your eyes?"

Alannah turned her cool gaze on him, and he shrank back under her withering glance. "I am the Head Physician at the Court of Marmoreal, in Underland, and if this Merkle is who I think he is, than I may be able to help you. But I cannot do it if I am stymied by ridiculous questions! Now, may I see the lass?" Spode nodded, and Alannah grinned. "Thank you. Dr. Watson, come along please. I could use a colleague's assistance." Watson nodded, and they went upstairs to the room where Sylvia lay sleeping.

Watson watched as Alannah examined the girl. "So…you are a doctor?" Alannah nodded, lifting Sylvia's eyelid and peering at the pupils. "Where did you receive training?"

"Marmoreal, mostly. But I took the Oath at sixteen." Alannah sighed. "Damn it. That slurvish bastard hasn't changed. Still incompetent as ever."

Watson leaned over. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" Alannah nodded, and then stood.

"I do. Rowan's Bane."

Watson frowned. "I've never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised; it's virtually unknown to you Overlanders. But it's a rather potent poison. The only good thing about it is that it's slow acting, and from what I can tell, she got a small dose."

Watson was by now utterly lost. "Overlanders? What are those?"

Alannah grinned. "Not what, who. You're one, and so is your friend Holmes, and Lord and Lady Spode. Merkle is trying to pass as one." She laughed at the perplexed look on his face. "Why don't we go downstairs, have some supper, and then you and Mr. Holmes can ask questions to your hearts content. Whether or not they will be answered I can't say."

Supper was a fine roast, and after, when everyone was gathered in the living room and pipes and cigars were lit, Alice opened the conversation with a rather puzzling remark. "Everything we are going to tell you is completely mad, and utterly true." The Underlanders than told a story that left the mouths of Watson and the Spodes hanging open. Watson looked over at Holmes, who merely looked thoughtful.

"Holmes, you do not seem surprised by anything you have heard tonight!"

"And why should I be, Watson?"

Watson sputtered. "Why, because it's utterly…"

"Mad?" Tarrant asked, grinning, and Watson nodded. Holmes smirked, and then took a puff on his pipe before speaking.

"I must admit, at first I was sure that Mrs. Blanchard and Hightopp were merely telling a story. But if this was true, why did Alice insist at the start that everything she was telling was true? Also, I listened to the way they told the story. No great embellishing, no hesitation. This means that either they have told the story numerous times, or that they have lived it. Logically, that means that they are telling the truth."

Watson frowned. "Or they think they are. They're all clearly mad!"

Alannah laughed. "Well, of course we're Mad! All the best people are, and if my memory serves me, most people up here think the same of Holmes! But mad though I may be, I still can help Sylvia, as I told you earlier, Dr."

Watson sighed. "You did say that, but forgive me if I'm a bit skeptical now."

Alannah glared at him. "Be as skeptical as you wish, but if you try to stop me it could very well mean the death of Sylvia Spode. I can help her, and you as well, if you wish it."

Margaret spoke up. "She is a fine physician, Dr. Watson. She will be able to help, I promise it. She and I have been friends for years, and she helped deliver my son, as well as Alice's children. Regina, you may have complete faith in her."

Regina smiled at her friend. "If you say so, Meg, I will do so. Lady Stayne, please tell me what you can do to help."

Alannah opened her haversack and pulled out a small vial capped with cork. "Give Sylvia the contents of this vial. You will have to hold her up. It will counteract the Rowan's Bane." She handed the vial over to Regina. "And don't worry, Sylvia will recover in time."

Watson looked over at Regina. "Lady Spode, may I see that?" Regina passed the vial over, and he uncorked it, taking a sniff. "Rather interesting smell. What's in this concoction?"

Alannah grinned. "Rambling rose petals, squimberry juice, pressed whortleberry leaves, tove tears, and water from the fall at Marmoreal. Shake well before using."

Alice looked over at a frowning Watson. "Dr, that will help, I promise. Alannah has an almost uncanny knowledge of healing potions. That one you are holding is able to counter most any poison known." Alannah sighed, speaking in a serious tone.

"Watson, like you I am a doctor. And like you, I swore to first do no harm. Sylvia is not in any danger, but others may be if Merkle is not stopped." She sighed anew. "I had thought merely threatening him with punishment was enough, but I now see that I was wrong. We've crossed paths before, you see."


	3. Chapter 3 Time Is On Our Side

Mystery and Madness

Chapter Three: Time Is On Our Side

_A/N: For further details of Alannah's first encounter with Merkle/Mirakle, read my story __**Healers and Charlatans**_.

After Lord Spode headed upstairs with the vial in his hand, Holmes turned his attention back to the others. He noted the sharp edge in Alannah's voice, and frowned, wondering just exactly how she and this so called Dr. Merkle had crossed paths. Alannah seemed to intuit what he was thinking, as she smiled grimly before beginning her tale.

"About eight years ago, a young family, the Walkers, came to me with a sick daughter, Emily. Like Sylvia, she had been ill, and the parents were poor people. The only apothecary in town was closed for the longest time, and then all of a sudden it opened, run by a man calling himself Dr. Mirakle. The only problem with this was that this so called "doctor" was a fraud and charlatan. Fortunately, most of the cures in his store were merely flavorings for tea. But he had Rowan's Bane, and had given it to that young girl. When I confronted him, he claimed to have no knowledge of what the poison did."

Regina gulped. "What happened to him?"

Alannah snorted. "I told him if he ever opened up another shop I would have Ilosovic arrest him for fraud and attempted murder. I bought his shop, and have been running it ever since with my daughter's help."

Watson frowned. "Surely your daughter would be too young to help." His frown grew deeper at the amused glances exchanged by Alannah, Alice, and Tarrant. "What is so amusing?"

Tarrant looked over at his wife. "Should we tell him?"

Alice giggled. "Oh, I don't know. After all, he may not believe us. Doctors can be so logical sometimes." She gave Alannah a wicked smirk.

Alannah stuck her tongue out at them, and then grinned. "Yes, but what is it that the Tweedles are always saying about logic?"

Tarrant grinned. "If it was so, it might be, if it were so, it could be, but as it isn't, it ain't. That's logic."

Alice laughed, and then noticed the look of consternation on Watson's face. "I do apologize, Doctor Watson. But my friend and husband are quite mad, after all. Alannah, do stop that grinning and give the poor man an explanation."

"Very well, Alice." Alannah turned to Watson and Holmes, who was studying her somewhat intently. "Doctor, if you had to guess, how old would you say I was?"

Watson hemmed in slight embarrassment. "Lady Stayne, it is not seemly for a man to guess a woman's age."

Holmes spoke up in answer. "If I had to wager a guess, I would put you at the age of perhaps thirty four. Am I correct?" He ignored the gawp of surprise Watson gave him. Alannah smiled mysteriously.

"Well, yes and no. Physically, I am thirty four. Chronologically, though, I'm twice that."

Watson's jaw hit his breast, and he sputtered in total disbelief. Holmes too looked utterly baffled, but he recovered himself quickly enough. However, before he could demand an explanation to this new bit of madness, Lord Spode came running down the stairs, eyes lit in joy.

"Regina! Sylvia's awake! She's awake, Regina! And…"

Regina leapt to her feet, her face alight with happiness. "And what, Randall?"

Lord Spode took a deep breath. "She's hungry!" Regina clapped her hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes, and Spode turned to Alannah. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Momma?" A small voice made Regina turn, and she burst into sobs at the sight of her daughter standing on the landing, blinking sleep from her eyes. "Momma, I'm hungry. Can I have something to eat?"

Regina nodded, then ran to Sylvia and scooped her into her arms, kissing her over and over. "Oh my darling, you can have anything you like! Oh, thank God you're awake!"

Sylvia looked at her momma in slight confusion. "I just took a nap, Momma. Why are you so sad?"

Regina swiped her eyes. "It doesn't matter, love. Come on, we'll see about getting you some food." She led Sylvia into the kitchen, still clutching her in her arms as if she was afraid Sylvia would vanish into the air.

Alannah smiled, and then spoke to Watson. "Still have doubts about my skills?" He shook his head, and she nodded. "Good. Now, I do believe that you wanted an explanation of my rather odd statement. What I told you was perfectly true. See, where I come from, Time is…well, different. Not just the flow of it, but also Time himself. Oh yes, he's a real person. A temperamental one, and one you do not want to make angry, as Tarrant found out. But to continue. Every Underlander has the ability to stop ourselves from aging physically. Once we stop, our outward appearance remains the same. We're not immortal, since nothing truly is, but we can live a very long time. Alice and Meggie have the ability as well, since they both married Underlanders."

Holmes nodded, and then turned to Tarrant. "I believe I know who you are now, and I can see why Lady Stayne said that we'd never expect to meet you. I was always under the impression Alice in Wonderland was simply a fantastical story."

Tarrant giggled. "Funny, we thought the same as you. But I will admit that reading your methods of deduction came in handy when Alannah was poisoned."

Watson looked at her in surprise. "You were poisoned?"

Alannah nodded. "I've been poisoned, beaten, raped, abducted, driven to madness, tortured, and locked in a freezing cellar over the years. It's given me a healthy dose of caution."

"Is that why you carry a dagger?" asked Holmes, and Alannah chuckled.

"Yes, partly. But also because I dislike going into strange territory unarmed, whether it be with a dagger or…other weapons." She looked up as Regina and Sylvia came back into the room, Sylvia munching on a piece of toast slathered with jam. "Hello."

Sylvia gave her a shy smile. "Lo. Are you a friend of my Momma's?" Alannah nodded, and Sylvia's smile grew wider. "You have pretty hair."

Alannah laughed. "Well, thank you. So do you."

Regina gently placed her hand on Sylvia's shoulder. "Sweetie, there's a few more people to meet. This is Momma's friend from school, Margaret, her sister Alice, and Alice's husband, Tarrant Hightopp. And the lady with the pretty hair is Alannah Stayne. Say hello."

Sylvia obeyed, giggling when Tarrant bowed before her. "You're funny, Mr. Hightopp!"

"Please, call me Tarrant. Mr. Hightopp is far too formal for such a saganistute lass like you."

Sylvia giggled. "Dr. Merkle called me that! What does it mean?"

Alice answered her. "It means wise, intelligent. Sylvia, did Dr. Merkle ever say anything else?"

Sylvia nodded. "He said that someone was…" she paused, her face scrunched up in thought. "A slurking urpal…"

"That's enough, Sylvia." Meggie spoke up quickly, slight embarrassment on her face. "You don't need to finish that!" She blushed a bit at the confused looks she was receiving. "Well…it's the beginning of a rather nasty phrase. Who did he say was…that?" Sylvia pointed to Alannah, and Meggie braced herself for the explosion.

But what happened was completely unexpected. Alannah began to laugh like a hyena, clutching her sides as tears rolled down her face. "I…I must really have made an impression on him! Oh, this is wonderful! Oh, Mr. Holmes, when we catch him, do please tell him how flattered I am that I still hold such sway over him!" She went off into a fresh gale of laughter.

Holmes frowned. "We, Lady Stayne?"

Alannah nodded, and then got herself under control. "Yes, we. Holmes, Dr. Merkle is an Underlander, and as such he is not subject to arrest by you or by the police. Think of it as diplomatic immunity. But, he is not exempt from being arrested by my husband. Now, I propose we get a move on. Lord Spode, would you perhaps know the name of the last place Merkle stayed?"

"The Green Man, I believe. But I've had my men inquire there, and no man matching Merkle's description has been seen in days."

Alannah nodded, and then stood. "I've no doubt, but I think I know where he might be."

"Where?" asked Watson.

Alannah smiled grimly. "Through the Looking Glass."


	4. Chapter 4 Through the Looking Glass

Mystery and Madness

Chapter Four: Through the Looking Glass

Spode looked over at Alannah, confusion on his face. "What do you mean, through the looking glass?"

"Exactly what she said, Lord Spode." Alice replied. She sighed, not really wanting to get into an explanation, as she was sure that would take quite a bit of time that they didn't have. Luckily, Mr. Holmes seemed to sense that time was of the essence. He knocked the ashes of his pipe out into the fireplace, and addressed Alannah.

"Lady Stayne, how dangerous is this Dr. Merkle, in your opinion?"

Alannah snorted in derision. "He's about as dangerous as a defanged cobra. But that does not mean that I'm going to let my guard down. By the by, Lady Spode, where's your necklace?"

Lady Spode started, and then plastered a supremely unconvincing look of surprise on her face. "Necklace, Lady Stayne?"

Alannah nodded. "The necklace that matches the emerald earrings you are wearing. There's a clear line on your throat that is two shades whiter than the rest of your skin. A lady of your standing would not wear one piece of a matching set. So what happened to it?"

Regina blushed. "I…I misplaced it. I have no idea where it is, to be perfectly frank." Alannah gave her a skeptical look, and she blushed deeper. "Merkle has it. He…his fee for treating Sylvia was…high, and I gave him the necklace as collateral. Randall was too proud to tell you in his letter, Mr. Holmes, but…"

"But he has left you practically destitute," Holmes finished, a dark frown on his face. Lord Spode nodded, shamefaced.

"He has taken nearly ten thousand pounds from us. If you can somehow get that back as well, we'd be most grateful. I have some savings, but I cannot pay you as well as I had hoped."

Watson smiled at him in reassurance. "Lord Spode, the work is Holmes' reward. What's next, Holmes?"

Alannah answered him. "If neither of you gentlemen objects to having me along, I would like to visit the Green Man." Holmes and Watson shook their heads, and she smiled. "Thank you. Meggie, Alice, wait here. Tarrant…why don't you ask Sylvia if she'd like to have some tea?"

Tarrant nodded, and Sylvia blushed. "I do like tea, Mr. Hightopp."

"Splendid! Than we shall have a lovely tea party. Come along, Miss Sylvia."

"Don't get too Mad with the Tea Party, Tarrant." Alannah said, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Tarrant saluted, and she grinned, and then stood. "Gentlemen, shall we?"

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the Green Man, a somewhat dirty little boarding house in the middle of town. The owner, a short squat man, was at first rather reluctant to help, but a discretely delivered fiver, courtesy of Watson, solved that problem. The man had a cold and kept sniffling as he spoke. "Last week, ye say? I do believe I recall the gent." He opened up a register book, peering through it. "Let's see…Ahh, here we are. Paid for one night, and then left the next morning. He insisted on seeing the room first, I do remember that."

Holmes read the entry. "You saw him leave?"

"Well…no, but when I went up to the room that afternoon, I noticed that it was empty."

Alannah spoke up. "Is there a mirror in the room?"

The owner frowned at her. "There's mirrors in all our rooms, Miss. Why?"

"Where is the room?" The owner pointed upstairs, and Alannah smiled. "Which room?"

"Third as you come off the landing."

Holmes and Watson followed Alannah up the stairs and into the room recently occupied by Merkle. It was small, with the only furniture in it being a small bed, a dresser, and a closet. So the large, ornate mirror standing against the wall was quite startling. It was nearly as large as Holmes.

Alannah shook her head. "This is why he chose this room. A quick escape route." She walked over to the mirror, placing her hand on it, and then sighed. "He's used it. I can feel the vibrations. Gentlemen, this may startle you." She stared into the mirror, speaking clearly. "Mirana!"

Holmes and Watson gaped in surprise when the mirror's surface rippled like water, then darkened before revealing a pale skinned woman with white hair, black lips, and black nails. But what stood out was the silver crown on her head. "Alannah! I thought you had gone with Meggie to Overland! Is everything alright?"

"Not really. Has my husband returned from patrol yet?"

Mirana nodded. "Yes, he just arrived not ten minutes ago. Alannah, what is going on? Who are those men?"

Alannah sighed. "I don't want to explain here. Do you think you could open a passage from this mirror to the throne room?" Mirana nodded again. "Thank you. Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson, would you like to come along?"

Holmes offered Alannah a rare smile. "I would not miss this for the world, Lady Stayne. Watson?"

Watson grinned. "I'm not too old for an adventure. Lead the way, Lady Stayne."

"Please, I insist on being called Alannah. You may want to brace yourself. Walking through a mirror can be a bit unnerving if you've never done it before. The best thing to do is simply walk through, without thinking." She turned back to the mirror, which now showed a large room with a silver throne in the center, then took a step forward and walked through the mirror. Watson gaped.

"Holmes, how did she do that?"

Holmes shrugged. "Only one way to find out. Come along, Watson! Through the mirror we go!" He stepped forward, then braced himself and stepped into the mirror. The glass seemed to disappear into a cold mist, and it wasn't long before he found himself in the same room he had seen reflected. Watson followed minutes later, looking around in a daze.

Alannah turned to them, grinning. "Gentlemen, welcome to Underland."


	5. Chapter 5 Watson's Wonderment

Mystery and Madness

Chapter Five: Watson's Wonderment

Holmes was the first to recover, looking around the large throne room. Watson was still standing near the mirror, which now only showed their reflections, with a look of complete bafflement. Alannah took pity on her fellow doctor, and walked over to him. "Dr. Watson, I can assure you that you are not dreaming, nor have you gone mad. If you do not believe me, there is a way to assure you." With that, she pinched him hard. Watson yelped in pain, rubbing his reddening arm. "Now do you believe you're awake?" Watson nodded, then his eyes widened to the size of saucers at the people that had just entered the Throne Room.

Well, perhaps 'people' wasn't the right word. While one of them was clearly a man, he was the biggest man Watson could ever remember seeing, and the deep scars on his face lent him a dangerous aspect. He was wearing a black eye patch, and had pale skin that stood out in sharp contrast to his deep black uniform. A large sword was sheathed in a belt around his waist, and his large hands loosely grasped the hilt. But what surprised Watson was how quiet the man was. He hoped that he hadn't come to do mischief to Lady Stayne.

The other member of the party was undoubtedly the Queen that Lady Stayne had been speaking to, and Watson shivered at the feeling of-power-that radiated from her. This was one woman, he knew, that it would not do well to cross. He bowed, noting that Holmes had stopped looking around and now focused his attention on the two people.

The man spoke first, his voice surprisingly soft for someone of his stature. "Milady, I think this may be a first for me. I've managed to sneak up on you." Alannah spun around; gaping in shock, then gave a loud shriek of delight and ran towards him. He caught her as she leapt into his arms, and Watson felt himself blushing at the rather deep kisses they were giving each other. Holmes politely examined the far wall.

Mirana shook her head in amusement, addressing Watson. "Please, do not be disturbed. Alannah is always…happy to see her husband. Now, as soon as they finish greeting each other, perhaps she would be good enough to tell me what exactly is going on?"

Alannah reluctantly came up for air, turning so that she was facing Mirana. "I suppose. These gentlemen are Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. Holmes, Watson, this is my husband, Commander Ilosovic Stayne, and Mirana of Marmoreal, the High Queen of Underland."

Ilosovic blinked. "The Holmes from those books you have?" Alannah nodded, and he made a sound of surprise. "I thought he was fictional."

Alannah kissed him. "Most Overlanders think the same thing about us, darling. But that's not why he's here. You know Meggie invited Alice, Tarrant, and I to visit an old friend of hers, right?"

"Yes, why?"

Alannah sighed, and then explained what had happened to the friend's daughter, Holmes and Watson's involvement, and Alannah's confidence that it was Mirakle behind everything. "He used the mirror in his room to come back here, and now we need to catch him. Mirana, he tried to kill an Overland child."

Mirana frowned darkly, her hands clenched into fists. "When you find him, be sure to bring him to me unharmed and alive. Is that clear?"

Ilosovic nodded, eye blazing in anger. "That slurvish bastard deserves the most horrid fate that can be concocted." He sighed, deflating. "Of course, we still need to find him. Alannah, you said he used a Mirror?" Alannah nodded, and he stroked his chin in thought. "You got rid of everything in your Shop that belonged to him, right?"

Alannah thought for a moment, and then gasped. "No. I kept the mirror. The one that takes up most of the far wall. It…oh Time, it's in Vicki's half of the shop!" She paled, and Ilosovic's face grew dark.

"Alannah, calm yourself. Vicki is smart; she knows how to care for herself. But still, we had best be getting a move on." He turned his attention to the two Overlanders. "Can you ride?" They nodded, and he sighed in relief. "Thank Time for small favors. Follow me, and I'll see about getting you some horses. Alannah, do you want Grey Star or Cathaoir?"

Alannah chuckled mirthlessly. "I'd prefer the Bandersnatch, but Alice is the only one that can ride him. I'll take Grey Star." Ilosovic nodded, and then led the three of them to the stables. He found two horses for Holmes and Watson and ordered the semi dozing stable hand to have them saddled and ready in five minutes. The man jumped to his work, saluting several times.

Watson sniffed the air. "What is that horrible stench?"

Alannah and Ilosovic exchanged amused glances, and Ilosovic answered him. "That would be Bandersnatch. He's in the last stall on the left. But be warned, he's quite the sight."

Holmes and Watson looked into the stall, and Watson nearly fainted at the horrid creature that lay within. It was large and furry, with gigantic claws and teeth. The stench coming from it was stomach churning, and Watson clenched his nose shut. Much to his relief, the monster was sleeping, its enormous bulk rising and falling with each steady breath. "My God, what a hideous creature!"

Ilosovic laughed. "He's not that bad, actually. If he likes you, that is. If he doesn't, he won't hesitate to try and dismember you with those claws. He's got a soft spot for Alice, since she freed him from Iracebeth's clutches."

Holmes looked around at him, interested. "Who is Iracebeth?"

Alannah sighed. "Holmes, after we have Mirakle I will be more than happy to give you a complete history of my home. Right now, though, I am more concerned with making sure my youngest child is not in any danger. After all, even de-fanged cobras can still bite. Now, can we please get going?"

Five minutes later, they were mounted on horses and riding towards Tramalin, Alannah and Ilosovic leading the way. Watson held tightly to his reins, admiring the rather wild landscape. "How long of a ride is it?"

"We'll be there before sunset if we don't stop for anything", Alannah answered, and Watson sighed, resigning himself to a long ride.

"Well, at least I have something interesting to look at, so the ride won't be a complete loss. I just wish I had someone to speak to."

"You could always speak to me."

Watson started at the odd voice, wondering who had spoken. It wasn't Holmes, he knew, and Commander and Lady Stayne were far ahead. He looked behind him, expecting to see someone, but the road was deserted. He laughed at a thought, looking down at his horse. "I suppose you were the one that spoke." What happened next made him yelp in shock.

The horse snorted, then turned and stared at him. "Well, of course I was." Watson tried to speak, but he couldn't, and the horse whickered in contempt. "You Overlanders, always so surprised by the things we consider ordinary. My name is Kaspar. What's yours?"

"Uhhh…John. Dr. John Watson."

Kaspar nodded his head. "Pleased to meet you, Dr. John Watson."

Watson was still rather gobsmacked. "I…it's a pleasure to meet you as well. Can all the horses talk?"

Kaspar nickered in laughter. "Most of the animals here can talk. Grey Star can't, though. He's brilliant in other ways, but he never learned human speech. My father and mother can speak it, though. My father is the one Commander Stayne is riding, and your friend is riding my mother Aine. Grey Star has been with my Master and Mistress since he was young. Is your friend a doctor as well?"

Watson shook his head, a bit surprised to find that his initial shock had passed. "No, he's a detective. We're here looking for someone that hurt a little girl, as well as swindled a family."

Kaspar's ears went flat. "He sounds like a horrid person! I shudder to think what Mistress will do when she catches up to him."

Watson sighed. "The Queen ordered him brought to her alive and unharmed. But I must confess, I have quite the urge to deck the man, not the least because he pretends to be a doctor."

Kaspar snorted in agreement and increased his pace to catch up with the others. Watson was less than startled to hear Holmes conversing deeply with Aine over his life as a private consulting detective in Overland. The mare seemed very interested in a case that Holmes had worked not too long ago involving a horse and an unscrupulous trainer, and Holmes was expounding on it in detail. "I could not in good conscience arrest the murderer of Straker, since it was an act of self defense."

"Indeed it was, Mr. Holmes," Aine responded. "If anyone tried that with me, I would kick them as well! Kaspar dear, do try to keep up."

Kaspar snorted. "Mum, it's not my fault. Dr. Watson is a bit heavier than Holmes. Plus he keeps holding me back." Watson eased his grip on the reins, and Kaspar nickered happily. "Thank you. I don't suppose you'd allow me the luxury of a gallop?" Watson was about to agree when Aine trotted over, nudging Kaspar.

"None of that, Kaspar. The poor doctor is obviously not the best rider, and the last thing he needs is for you to unseat him. When we return, I'm sure Katarina would be more than happy to take you on a nice long gallop." Kaspar smiled, looking forward to that.

Holmes laughed. "Watson, you need to ease up on all that rich food that you eat."

"Very funny, Holmes. Why aren't you more surprised by what you are experiencing?"

Holmes shrugged. "Why should I be? I know I am not mad or dreaming-everything is far too vivid for it to be a dream, and I confess to pinching myself rather hard earlier. I highly doubt Lady Stayne has drugged either of us. So therefore, what I see is real. Besides, you know me. I'm rarely startled by anything."

Watson nodded in agreement, and then noticed a town looming on the horizon.

Alannah rode over to them. "We're here. The shop is on the far end of the road. We'd best walk from here."

They dismounted, leaving the horses to graze, and Alannah and Ilosovic led them down the street towards the large apothecary/sandwich shop. A light was shining in the window, and Alannah's pace quickened.

A young woman who bore a striking resemblance to her stepped out onto the threshold, grinning at them all. "Mum, what took you so long?"

Alannah sighed in relief. "Victoria, are you alright?"

Vicki's grin grew wicked. "I'm frabjous. I can't say the same for him, though." She pointed over her shoulder, and the four of them stepped forward to look.

Lying flat on his back on the floor, snoring loudly enough to rattle the windows, was Merkle.


	6. Chapter 6 Victoria Victorious

Mystery and Madness

Chapter Six: Victoria Victorious

_*Four Hours Earlier* _

_Victoria sighed as she stepped out of the carriage, smiling at the driver. The day had dawned grey and wet, and Josiah had insisted that she take a carriage into Tramalin, despite her protests that she was not at all bothered by a little drizzle. But when her husband got an idea in his head, he could be as stubborn as Absolem. So to keep his mad pride from becoming too wounded, she had agreed to take a carriage. _

_She unlocked the door and entered the cool interior of the shop. Her mom's half was dark, not surprising considering that she was gone. For a few days at least, Vicki would be running both halves of the shop. She found herself grateful that she knew what most of her mum's potions and other items were used for. _

_Victoria lit the lamps, smiling as the darkness receded. She still had an hour before she had to open, and decided to spend the time dusting and straightening up as best as she could. _

_She was in the middle of dusting off the top of the shelf that held her mother's cold prevention tonics when she noticed something strange out of the corner of her eye. It looked almost like there was someone in her half of the shop. But that was impossible, since she had not heard the bell over her door ring. _

_Vicki eased herself down the ladder, keeping to the shadows as she walked over to investigate. She gaped in shock as a rather unkempt looking man came stumbling out of the mirror, his eyes wild and wide. He looked around, then back to the mirror, and shook his fist at it. "Never catch me now, will you? I've got away with it!" Vicki frowned, feeling as though she knew this man. She decided to make herself known._

"_Might I help you?" She stepped out into the open, and the man jumped, and then gave her a smile that immediately put her on the alert. _

"_Yes, I just arrived from…far away and was wondering if perhaps I could have a drink and a scone?" _

_Victoria nodded and went behind the counter. "Any particular flavor of scone?" _

"_Yes, that squimberry one looks quite good. What drink would you recommend?" _

_Victoria gave him a winning smile. "The white berry fizz is excellent with it. I brewed it myself. If you'll have a seat, I'll pop your scone in the oven to warm it up, and I'll have the fizz ready in a tic." _

_Mirakle sat, looking around at his former shop. What had that witch done to it? He would have one hell of a time making it into a proper apothecary's shop again. First though, he had to put his plan into action, and step one was to ingratiate himself with the locals once more. This young woman looked like the perfect place to start-she seemed somewhat vapid, but would no doubt be a hard worker. "This place has changed." _

_Vicki looked over at him, a puzzled expression on her face. "Has it?" _

_Mirakle nodded, deciding to play up his plight. "Yes. I used to own it, until Lady Stayne took it from me by a false pretense." He spoke her name in cold anger, and Vicki felt her blood boil, but kept the same expression on her face. "She accused me of horrible crimes, and I was forced to flee to keep myself from being murdered by that blood thirsty husband of hers. But now that I'm back, I fully intend to take back what is mine, and give that red headed witch a taste of her own medicine." _

_Victoria's smile felt frozen on. She pulled down a bottle of white berry fizz and poured it into a cup, then reached into a hidden pocket in her dress and pulled out a tiny vial of green powder, dumping the contents into the cup. They dissolved instantly, and she grinned, and then turned back to Mirakle. "Well, it sounds as though you have quite the task ahead of you." She set the cup in front of him, and he grinned, raising it to her in salute before taking a large gulp. _

"_Delicious. I do, and if you play your cards right, perhaps you could come work for me. I'd pay you quite well, Miss…" _

_Vicki gave him a sardonic grin. "It's Mrs., actually. Victoria Hightopp. But my maiden name is Stayne." _

_Mirakle's cup fell out of his nerveless hands and he gaped at her in shock. "Stayne?" Vicki nodded, and he stood up-whether to run or attack her he wasn't sure, only to trip over his own feet as the sleeping draught took effect and he crashed to the floor. _

_Vicki rolled him over onto his back and examined him, grinning. He was going to be out for a while, and there was no sense in letting a good scone go to waste. _

_After her snack, she thought about what to do with the snoring lump in the middle of the floor. She wasn't quite strong enough to roll him into the cellar, and the street in front would be extremely busy in just a few short hours. She was pondering her dilemma when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. She ran to the window, sighing in relief, then decided to act nonchalant. _

_"Mum, what took you so long?"_

_Alannah sighed in relief. "Victoria, are you alright?"_

_Vicki's grin grew wicked. "I'm frabjous. I can't say the same for him, though."_

Alannah knelt next to Mirakle. "What did you give him?"

Vicki giggled. "Just a tiny vial of Sandman's Powder. Mum, why is he here? He was spouting some nonsense about getting this shop back. He's not going to be able to, is he? I love working for you, and I love running my half, and he also called you a red headed witch and said that you got this place under false pretenses and I know that's not true but he seemed so convinced and hello Da who are the two Overlanders, my name's Victoria Hightopp, what's yours, would you like a drink, they're quite good, I make everything here myself, and…"

"Vicki!" Both her parents spoke at the same time, and Vicki blushed. Ilosovic turned to a very befuddled Holmes and Watson. "My daughter sometimes has a tendency to Ramble. It's a habit she picked up from her mother, and no doubt her husband as well. Vicki, this is Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. This is Victoria Hightopp, my youngest daughter."

Victoria curtseyed, and then blinked in surprise at the names. "Da, are they the people in the books Mum has?" Ilosovic nodded, and Vicki grinned. "Frabjous! I thought that they were made up! Why are they here?"

Alannah sighed. "It's a long story. Vicki, why don't you warm up a pot of whortleberry tea and some of those raspberry scones, and we can talk."

Vicki obeyed, and ten minutes later everyone was sitting around a table, filling Victoria in on the details of the strange case. She listened, and her eyes went red when she heard what Mirakle/Merkle had done to Sylvia. "Why that barlom muck egg brimni! I'm not surprised Tarrant didn't come back with you; he would have ripped this slurvish shukm juggler to pieces with his bare hands. What are you going to do with him?"

Ilosovic sighed. "As much as I would love to be able to tie him to a rack and filet his flesh from his bones, Mirana wants him brought to her alive and unharmed. Alannah love, can you wake him up so I can arrest him, please?"

Alannah nodded and went to a shelf on the far right wall, pulling down a small jar. She knelt in front of Merkle, then opened the jar and waved it under his nose. Merkle coughed and opened his eyes, paling at the sight of the furious woman kneeling near him. "Mirakle, didn't I tell you that if you tried to play the doctor again you would be in serious trouble?" He gulped, and Alannah's smile grew feral. "I did, and yet you not only play the doctor, you also nearly caused the death of an Overland child." Her voice dropped, and Holmes and Watson shuddered at the sheer coldness of it. "Had Mirana not ordered you to be returned to her alive and unharmed for judgment, I would not hesitate to help Ilosovic torture you, Oath be damned. You know of my husband's reputation, and you know that he can still call upon the…skills he honed to perfection while under the thumb of the Red Queen. You know, as does every Underlander, what he does to those that dare harm those that are unable to fight back. So count yourself lucky, Merkle. You get to live. Ilosovic, get this scum out of my sight."

Ilosovic came forward and yanked Merkle to his feet. "Gladly. Come along, Merkle. Her Majesty wants to have a word with you." He walked over to the mirror. "Mirana! I've got Merkle, could you kindly open a passage to the throne room?" The mirror rippled, then solidified to reveal the throne room, and Ilosovic smiled. "Thank you. Now, Mirana said to deliver you unharmed. She said nothing about standing up." With that, he picked Merkle up and tossed him bodily through the mirror before stepping through.

Merkle tried to rise from the floor, but Ilosovic knocked him flat with one kick. "Stay down there, you worthless dog." He turned slightly as Holmes and Watson stepped through the mirror. 'Alannah and Vicki must be getting ready for customers.' But then a few moments later, Alannah came through. Ilosovic cocked his head at her in confusion.

"I promised Vicki that she could run the shop herself while I was on vacation, and since Meggie hadn't planned on coming back until Friday, that means that I'm technically still on holiday."

Ilosovic chuckled in understanding, and then turned to Holmes and Watson. "Thank you both for your help. Alannah can give you a transport potion that will send you home in an instant."

Watson frowned. "Why can't we just use the mirror?"

"Because the mirrors can only be used to enter Underland, not leave it," Alannah replied.

Holmes nodded in understanding. "Yes, well, if you do not object, I would like to stay and see how justice in Underland is delivered."

"And so you shall, Mr. Holmes." Mirana entered the Throne Room, her very being radiating power. She glided over to her throne, then sat and glared with royal contempt at the sniveling figure of Merkle. "Stop sniveling, wretch, and look at me!" Merkle immediately stilled, looking at Mirana in terror. She gave him a cold smile. "Reginald Merkle, you are accused of the following-impersonating a doctor, selling false cures to people, and two counts of attempted murder of a child, one of whom is an Overlander. You are a worthless charlatan, and you deserve the worst punishment that I can devise."

Merkle howled and prostrated himself before her. "Please don't kill me, Your Majesty! Please don't! I'm begging you, please don't kill me!"

Mirana glared coldly at him. "Who said anything about killing you?"


	7. Chapter 7 Banishment and Return

Mystery and Madness

Chapter Seven: Banishment and Return

Merkle looked at Mirana with slight hope dawning in his eyes. "You aren't going to kill me, Majesty?" Mirana merely glared at him, and he shivered. "Well, then…what is my punishment to be?"

Ilosovic glared at Mirana. "Majesty, this shukm deserves a painful death! Twice now he has tried to kill a child, and if not for the quick interference of my wife, he would have gotten away with it twice! He does not deserve to draw one more worthless breath!" He placed his hand on his sword hilt, drawing it halfway out of the sheath.

"Commander Stayne, sheath your weapon this instant!" Mirana's voice rang through the room, and Ilosovic obeyed, looking at her in slight trepidation. Mirana gave him a soft smile. "I am not unsympathetic to your feelings, Ilosovic. But if I kill this man, I will have violated my Vows, and that would be anathema to me. In all the years that I have been Queen, there has not been a single execution, and I do not intend to start now. I made a silent vow to myself when I regained the throne that I would put the specter of Iracebeth's rule behind me. Therefore, I will not order this man's death, as much as I would like to."

Holmes, who had been quietly listening to Mirana, spoke up in a curious voice. "Your Highness, what punishment have you devised for Merkle?"

Mirana sighed. "Banishment."

Alannah scoffed. "Mirana, that's hardly fitting. The Outlands are no longer the barren and blasted wastelands they once were. Sending him there would not be a great punishment, and you know it."

Mirana gazed coolly at her, and Alannah gulped. "Lady Stayne, I realize that both you and your husband are good and dear friends of mine, but do not forget that I am also your Queen. As such, I expect some measure of obedience and understanding from both of you. I have not reigned this long on my good looks. I do know what I am doing."

Alannah nodded. "Of course you do, Mirana. What is your plan?"

"You are right that the Outlands as they are now are not the cursed place they were. But, they were not always like that. There was a time when the Outlands were spoken of in whispers, when the mere thought of venturing into them made even the bravest knights shake with fear. Ilosovic, you might find this hard to believe, but even when I banished you and my sister, the Outlands were not as terrible as they had once been. You were there when many of the creatures that inhabited them had died out or been eaten by each other. But that does not mean they are gone. That is where I am sending Merkle. To the Outlands as they were at the beginning. A stinking, choking, horrid charnel house filled with monsters that make the Jabberwock appear tame and cuddly."

Alannah and Ilosovic had wicked grins of glee on their faces, but Holmes and Watson looked extremely confused. Watson finally found his voice. "Begging your pardon, Majesty, but how is that going to be possible?"

Mirana smiled. "Watch, Dr, and learn." She stood from her throne and glided over to the large mirror, then tapped the center of it three times, each time speaking in a ringing tone. "The passage to the Outlands shall open, and Hell will be revealed. The passage to the Outlands shall open, and Hell will be revealed. The passage to the Outlands shall open, and Hell shall be revealed."

The mirror went dark, and a strong smell of sulfur and rotting carcasses filled the room. Everyone clapped their hands over their mouths, and then watched as the mirror slowly began to brighten, until finally a hellish landscape was revealed.

The sky was black, with lighting flashing, and monsters flew about, tearing and fighting. The ground was no better, covered with sharp rocks and swamps that bubbled. Terrible creatures roared and fought on land, and further glances showed that the swamps were full of creatures that looked like crocodiles, except these were over one hundred feet long.

All in all, it did not look like a very inviting spot.

Merkle went white and turned to run, only to have Ilosovic grab him before he got two feet. Merkle struggled, but for naught. Ilosovic dragged him forward as Merkle begged and pleaded for mercy. "Please don't! Please! I'm sorry, Majesty! I won't ever do anything bad ever again! I swear! I swear! Please don't do this! PLEASE!" He screamed the last please in utter despair and horror, and for a moment Ilosovic was reminded of the way he had pleaded for Mirana to kill him when he realized he would be banished with Iracebeth. She had the same cold look in her eyes as she did now, and he shuddered inwardly. She was a good Queen, but every so often the blood ties between her and Iracebeth shone through. 'But that doesn't mean I'm going to ask for mercy for this piece of shukm. He doesn't deserve it.'

Alannah, who had been watching the mirror with a most curious expression on her face, spoke to Mirana. "Majesty, may I offer a suggestion?" Mirana nodded, and Alannah continued. "Strip him naked before Ilosovic tosses him in. Let him see how long he lasts like that."

Mirana laughed. "A wonderful idea. Ilosovic, please do so, and then toss him in. I cannot keep this passage open for much longer."

Ilosovic drew his sword and pressed it against Merkle's throat. "Strip. Quickly, now!" Merkle gulped, and then shook his head, and Ilosovic pressed the sword deeper. "Merkle, I will not ask you again. Strip!"

Merkle whimpered, and Holmes and Watson started forward. Mirana glared at them. "Do not interfere, gentlemen. This is Underland business."

Holmes frowned. "It seems unnecessarily barbaric, Majesty. Would it not be better to give the man a trial, and a chance to prove his guilt?"

Mirana shook her head. "Trials in Underland have long been farces at best and kangaroo courts at worst. As to his guilt, that was long established. Mr. Holmes, we are a civilized country, but we are also a mad one. We do not dispense justice in the same manner as you Overlanders. Our laws are different, and as such the consequences for breaking them are different. But do not think that this punishment is a common one. I am not my sister. She was the truly blood thirsty one."

Merkle stood trembling and naked in Ilosovic's grip, and Mirana nodded once. Ilosovic dragged Merkle towards the mirror, and then released him, at the same time planting his boot in the small of his back and kicking him through. As soon as he was through, Mirana came forward, slamming her hand on the mirror three times. There was a flash of red light, and the mirror once more went dark. After a moment, the reflection of the throne room was all that could be seen.

Holmes and Watson were dumbstruck, and Mirana sighed, and then motioned for Alannah to approach, then whispered in her ear, "Could you add a forgetfulness potion to your transport potion? I think it best that these Overlanders do not remember this place." Alannah nodded, and then exited the room.

Mirana addressed Holmes and Watson. "Alannah has gone to fetch a potion that will return you home. It will take but a second, and you will find yourself back."

Alannah came back, two small vials in her hand, and handed one to Holmes and another to Watson. "Drink the whole thing, and be sure to close your eyes, and don't worry, it's harmless. Tastes a bit like peppermint." Mollified, the two Overlanders drank, and then shut their eyes. In less than a minute, they were gone. Alannah sighed. "They will arrive at their home, and will not remember anything of Underland. They will remember being called to Lady Spode's home, but will only remember tracking Merkle to the Green Man, where they lost track of him. Perhaps it will turn out that he killed himself out of guilt."

Mirana nodded. "Perhaps. Now, Alannah, I do believe that you are on holiday, are you not? Hadn't you best step back through the mirror?"

Alannah nodded, and then placed her hand on the mirror, eyes shut in concentration until a small cottage was revealed. Mirana stared at it, feeling a nagging sense of familiarity. "Alannah, is that Lady Spode's home?"

Alannah's grin grew wicked. "Nope, that's the honeymoon cottage Ilosovic and I stayed at." With that, she grabbed her grinning husband by the collar and dragged him into the mirror. "Tell Tarrant and everyone that I couldn't make it back!" She giggled as Ilosovic threw her over his shoulder and ran towards the cottage.

Mirana closed the mirror, shaking her head in amusement. Some things never changed. She headed to her study to write a letter of explanation to Lord and Lady Spode, telling them not to worry-that the man that had poisoned their daughter had been dealt with. Doubtless Tarrant, Alice, and Meggie would be able to convince them without much persuasion.

And back in London, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson found themselves back in Baker Street, exhausted after a trip to the country. The culprit had been caught, but killed himself by shotgun before he could be brought to trial. It had been a most curious case, Watson observed.

"I'm trying to think of what to call it. The Poisoner Doctor? A Mad Case?"

Holmes thought for a moment. "If it was I, I would call it Mystery and Madness. Now, if you will pardon me, I am in need of sleep. I feel quite exhausted."

Watson smiled at his friend. "As am I, Holmes. The title can wait until tomorrow. Good night."

And so ended another chapter in the life of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson.

THE END.


End file.
